Kali Pertama
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT '—apa ini kali pertamamu' Sesuatu yang membedakan manusia dengan para walker. Sesuatu yang membuat manusia mampu bertahan. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka—hidup. Daryl tak ingin melupakan kenangan malam ini. DarylxGlenn, Canon, Chara Death.


"_Don't be such a pussy, Chinaman._"

Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu menyeringai, menikmati ekspresi bocah Asia di hadapannya. Ekspresi yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Terlalu asing. Terlalu tak lazim. Terlalu—_memilukan_.

"Bocah tolol. Bukan begitu caranya memegang _crossbow_." pemilik manik safir itu tertawa merendahkan, "Percuma aku mengajarimu."

Glenn terbiasa mengayun kapak untuk menghancurkan tengkorak para _walker_. Ia pernah menenteng _shotgun_ dan meninggalkan lubang mengaga di kening mayat-mayat hidup tersebut. Pemuda peranakan Korea itu tak pernah ragu untuk membuat strategi dan terjun langsung dalam membantai _mereka_. Namun hari ini—ia mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa genggamannya pada _crossbow _milik rekan seperjalanannya ini tak mantap. Kenapa telapak tangannya basah dan jemarinya bergetar hebat. Kenapa napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

Targetnya tak bergerak. Berdiri geming sejauh delapan kaki di hadapannya. Glenn mampu menghabisi _walker_ yang sedang berlari dalam jarak tembak lebih lebar.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

_Sangat_—berbeda.

"Ini kali pertamamu, eh, _Asian boy_—" Daryl Dixon mendengus lirih, "—mengarahkan panah pada orang _hidup_?"

Kalimat itu meluncur ringan. Tanpa tekanan dan bentakan. Tetapi cukup untuk mencairkan kristal di kedua manik obsidian milik Glenn.

_Stupid dust._

"—kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Daryl?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kali Pertama**_

_A **Walking Dead** fanfiction_

_M-rated for Drama, Romance, Angst, Character Death and Smut_

_Daryl Dixon x Glenn_

_._

'—_apa ini kali pertamamu?'_

_._

_I do not own anything except the story and I changed the real plot a little bit._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Glenn tidak akan melupakan kesan pertamanya terhadap Daryl Dixon.<p>

_Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya, Merle_—menggunakan kekerasan sebagai pelampiasan frustasi, mengarahkan panah sebagai jalan keluar, mengeluarkan umpatan kasar sebagai cara berkomunikasi, dan menyendiri di hutan sebagai aktivitas sosial. Pertemuan perdana mereka juga terjadi di hutan. Ketika itu Daryl muncul dari balik dedaunan dan hal pertama yang dilontarkannya adalah makian. Glenn perlahan menurunkan tongkat _baseball_-nya dan menelan ludah saat Daryl menendang tubuh _walker_ yang ia klaim merusak rusa buruannya. Ia tak suka konflik internal—karena itu Glenn hanya diam ketika Daryl mulai mengkonfrontasi Dale.

Lebih mengkerut lagi saat melihat pemuda tempramen itu menembakkan satu panah dengan _crossbow_-nya ke mata kiri si _walker_. Dan oh, kepala mayat hidup itu sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Terima kasih kepada Dale yang sudah terlebih dahulu memancung mayat hidup tersebut dengan kapaknya. Tetapi tetap saja Glenn tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana Daryl bisa begitu santai ketika mencabut panah dari lubang mata dan masih bisa membicarakan cara memasak tupai? Glenn pernah melihat yang lebih mengerikan—ia pernah menggantungkan usus busuk di lehernya—tetapi tetap saja ia tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan pemandangan semenjijikkan ini.

"_What's up, Chinaman_?"

Glenn sedikit terkesiap saat menyadari Daryl sudah ada di sebelahnya, memberikan cengiran mencemooh yang sama sekali tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Apa ini kali pertamamu melihat kepala putus?"

Kalimat dalam bisikan itu diikuti dengan tawa kecil bernada mengintimidasi. Glenn mengambil satu langkah menjauh dan menemukan Daryl sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi mengerikan. Seolah puas dengan aksinya, pemburu profesional itu menjauh dari Glenn dan berjalan cepat menuju perkemahan. Glenn kembali menelan ludahnya. Ia perhatikan bagaimana Daryl meneriakkan nama kakaknya dan mengajak untuk memasak lusinan tupai yang berhasil diburunya. Glenn melihat keresahan di wajah Rick. Ia juga menemukan air muka serupa ketika melirik ke arah Jim, Dale, T-Dog—bahkan Shane yang, entah bagaimana, menjadi pemimpin rombongan ini.

Sungguh—Glenn tidak pernah menyukai Merle Dixon. Dan kali ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai Daryl Dixon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daryl tidak menyangka ia akan kagum pada bocah Asia ini.

Dikiranya Glenn adalah pemuda lemah yang kerjanya hanya duduk di depan komputer dan berlama-lama dengan _online game_. Namun ia harus mengakui kalau Glenn memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa dalam hal mengatur strategi. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Rick membawa Glenn ke dalam misi penyelamatan Merle—sekalipun Daryl harus menerima kenyataan kalau kakaknya sudah tak ada di sana. Yang tersisa dari Merle hanya sepotong tangan. Kaku dan nyaris membusuk. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Daryl untuk meredam amarahnya dan memasukkan tangan kakaknya ke dalam ransel milik Glenn.

"Jangan banyak bergerak."

Agak gusar, Daryl melirik Glenn yang sedang memunggunginya. Entah kenapa ia kembali tersenyum sinis saat menyadari bocah bertopi _baseball_ itu mengerang jijik.

"Apa ini kali pertamamu membawa tangan di dalam ransel?"

Glenn menoleh. Raut heran bercampur kesal terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda berandalan satu ini mempertanyakan hal tersebut dan seolah puas akan reaksi Glenn—yang memancarkan _jelas_ kalau tidak setiap hari ada orang yang memasukkan potongan tangan ke dalam ranselnya.

"—menurutmu?"

Daryl mendengus sinis mendengar respon Glenn. Sebagai jawaban, ia menepuk punggung bocah itu agak keras dan kembali menenteng _crossbow-_nya. Rick dan T-Dog berbagi pandangan heran, lalu sama-sama angkat bahu dan menyusul langkah Daryl. Glenn sendiri masih memasang ekspresi masam sebelum mengekor ketiga rekan seperjalanannya. Gesturnya terlihat tak nyaman dan beberapa kali ia membenarkan posisi ransel di punggungnya sebagai aksi protes non-verbal. Namun tentu saja, Daryl memilih untuk tidak peduli dan memimpin jalan untuk mencari Merle.

Setidaknya ia _berusaha_ memperlihatkan citra seperti itu.

Sekalipun pada akhirnya, ia gagal menyembunyikan perhatiannya terhadap Glenn. Daryl tidak mengerti kenapa mulutnya mengemukakan ketidaksukaan secara frontal terhadap bocah Asia itu. Kenapa ia mempertanyakan alasan Glenn memilihnya sebagai partner. Kenapa ia sempat memulai pertengkaran kecil ketika melindungi Glenn dari incaran para _walker_. Kenapa ujung-ujungnya ia mau menjalani strategi hasil pemikiran Glenn yang awalnya ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Dan, tentu saja—kenapa ia dikuasai amarah dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri ketika Glenn diculik oleh rombongan mafia yang mencoba mengambil senjata mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Glenn melirik ke arah Daryl yang sedang sibuk membersihkan panah-panahnya.

Darah kering yang menempel di ujung besi tajam tersebut bukan hanya darah hewan buruan. Glenn tahu, Daryl tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan rekan seperjalanannya melahap daging yang terkontaminasi darah _walker_. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kalau si pemarah satu itu bisa perhatian juga terhadap hal-hal kecil. Glenn sedikit tersentak ketika Daryl melemparkan pandangan ke arahnya. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hewan buruan yang sedang ia kuliti. Beruntung mereka berdua terpaut jarak cukup jauh, walau sama-sama sedang berjongkok di pinggir sungai.

Suara besi berdenting dan sepatu bergesekan dengan kerikil membuat Glenn kembali menoleh. Benar—Daryl sudah beranjak dari tepi sungai. Ia sempat mengangguk singkat pada Andrea, Amy, Lori, Jacqui dan Carol yang sedang menjemur pakaian, lalu berjalan ke arah hutan. Glenn menghela napas dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Pemuda Asia itu menyerahkan tupai yang sudah selesai ia kuliti kepada Dale, lalu menyambar tongkat _baseball_-nya dan berlari ke hutan. Rasa penasaran membuatnya menyusul Daryl dengan mengikuti arah sibakan dedaunan.

Sebenarnya ia tahu ini adalah ide yang buruk, karena—

"Wow wow wow!" teriak Glenn sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ketika ujung panah tertuju tepat ke dahinya, "Daryl, Ini aku! Ini aku, Glenn!" ujarnya cepat.

Melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya, Daryl menghela napas lega dan langsung menurunkan _crossbow_-nya, "Kau ini tolol atau apa?" bentaknya tanpa tendeng aling-aling, "Nyaris aku melubangi tengkorakmu, _kid_."

"Maaf. Aku—"

"Kau tersasar atau memang mengikutiku?"

Glenn tersenyum kecut. Ia tidak suka kalau Daryl sudah menuduhnya seperti itu. Tetapi ia terlalu lugu untuk bisa berbohong—apalagi kalau Daryl sudah menatapnya. Kontak mata seperti ini selalu berhasil membuat Glenn merasa kikuk sendiri.

"_Well_, hanya penasaran dengan caramu—" suara menelan ludah, "—berburu."

Daryl menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum tertawa mencemooh dan geleng-geleng kepala. Dengan santai ia menyerahkan senjata berburunya kepada Glenn. Pemuda Asia itu menerimanya dengan canggung.

"Ayolah, _Chinaman_." ucap Daryl dengan nada mengolok, "Ini kali pertamamu memegang _crossbow_?"

Detik itu juga, Glenn ingin sekali menancapkan panah ke lutut Daryl.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daryl menyeringai.

Separuh mengejek karena kemampuan memanah Glenn yang menyedihkan, separuhnya lagi geli karena mimik kesal di wajah kuning langsat itu.

"Kau hanya berbakat dalam strategi, _Chinaman_." ujar Daryl santai, "Akurasimu payah."

Glenn mendengus, "Atau mungkin _kau_ yang tidak berbakat dalam melatih orang payah sepertiku, Daryl." gumamnya sambil mempertegas ekspresi cemberutnya.

Dixon junior itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil _crossbow_ dari tangan Glenn. Ia berjalan melewati pemuda Asia itu untuk mengambil panahnya yang menancap di batang pohon. Glenn sendiri tak memiliki pilihan selain mengekor. Diperhatikannya ketika Daryl menarik panah tersebut dan menyusunnya rapi di bagian ujung _crossbow_. Dikiranya pemuda berambut berantakan itu akan melanjutkan berburu, namun ternyata ia malah duduk di salah satu batu besar. Daryl mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang tidak asing dan sebuah pematik gas. Ia letakkan senjata berburunya di pangkuan dan menyalakan sebatang rokok—hal yang membuat Glenn membulatkan matanya.

"_What_?" tegur Daryl ketika sadar Glenn memelototinya, "Kalau mau, bilang."

"Tidak, hanya—wow!" Glenn tak sempat mengatakan pembelaan. Kotak rokok dan pematik keburu melayang ke arahnya. Dengan tatapan bodoh, ia memperhatikan kedua benda di tangannya dan menatap bisu ke arah Daryl. Entah kenapa rasanya Daryl sedang mengintimidasinya untuk ikut merokok. Glenn melirik apa yang Daryl lakukan lalu berusaha megikutinya senatural mungkin—mengeluarkan sebatang lintingan tembakau dengan kikuk, meletakkannya di bibir dan membakar ujungnya. Satu hisapan dalam dan—_COUGH—_ia terbatuk hebat sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Daryl tak bisa menahan diri untuk tergelak lepas.

"_Man, this is so fuckin' hillarious!_" ujar Daryl di antara tawanya, "Apa ini kali pertamamu merokok, eh?"

Glenn tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya—jelas karena rasa kesal dan malu, ditambah efek rokok yang menyesakkan dada, "Oh, tutup mulutmu_, _Daryl!"

"Seharusnya kau _bilang_ kalau memang kau _tidak pernah_ merokok." Daryl masih sempat menggoda Glenn, "Walau sebenarnya—itu memalukan untuk anak seumurmu."

"Bagus. Setelah _crossbow,_ sekarang kau akan mengajariku—" Glenn kembali terbatuk kecil, "—_merokok_?"

Tawa Daryl menjadi. Glenn jadi ikut terpancing untuk menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Kalau dipikir lagi, ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua berbagi tawa sebebas ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Glenn membawa dua buah piring berisi _stew _daging tupai.

Hal ini di luar kebiasaan. Glenn tahu 'ritual' sore Daryl—menghabiskan waktu dengan mandi di sungai dan muncul _hanya_ untuk mengambil jatah makan malamnya. Pemuda tempramen itu memilih makan sendirian di dalam tenda atau kembali ke dalam hutan untuk berburu. Karena itu, Glenn tidak heran menemukan tenda milik Daryl dalam keadaan kosong. Si surai hitam menghela napas sebelum masuk ke dalam tenda dan meletakkan piring di dekat kantung tidur. Glenn memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak—

"Apa-apaan ini?"

—dan terkejut bukan main ketika sosok Daryl muncul begitu saja dari luar tenda, "_Holy shit_!" teriak Glenn.

"_Shut up, Chinaman_, kau yang penyusup di sini!" Daryl balas menghardik, lalu beringsut masuk, "_What is this? Delivery service or something_?" tanya Daryl.

"_Well_—" Glenn sedikit tergagap. Entah karena ia kedapatan menyusup ke tenda orang tanpa permisi, atau karena Daryl yang kini sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada—"_sort of_."

Dengusan kecil, "Bagaimana aku lupa kalau kau ini pengantar pizza." canda Daryl sambil meraih sekaleng bir, "_Are you gonna staring me all night or what?_"

"Aku—" Glenn menarik napas, "—kalau aku mengganggu, aku akan makan di luar bersama yang lain."

"Apa kelihatannya aku terganggu?" Daryl kembali tertawa mencemooh, "Kalau mau makan ya makan saja. _Or should I feed you_?" ujar pemuda bermata safir itu sambil membuka kaleng bir dan menegak isinya.

Glenn kembali tersenyum kecut. Perhatiannya teralih pada kaleng berwarna kuning keemasan di hadapan Daryl, "_May I?_"

"_Go ahead_." jawab Daryl enteng. Ia mengambil piringnya dan mulai santap malam.

Glenn menyambar minuman beralkohol ringan tersebut lalu mengendus sedikit sebelum menegaknya. Daryl yang diam-diam mencuri pandang hampir tergelak melihat ekspresi bocah Asia itu. Entah lugu, entah tolol—yang jelas Daryl tahu kalau Glenn sama sekali tidak menikmati cairan pahit tersebut. Suara tegakan terpaksa dapat ia dengar dengan jelas, dan Daryl terkekeh geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan katakan—" Daryl mencondongkan tubuhnya, sengaja mempertipis jarak dengan Glenn, "—ini kali pertamamu minum bir, _kid_?"

Glenn tahu wajahnya merona. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah penyebabnya—apakah ini efek seteguk bir, atau karena ia merasakan napas hangat Daryl menyapu wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daryl merasa dirinya positif gila.

Atau positif gay—yang menurutnya, tidak terlalu jauh berbeda. Ia nyaris tidak tertarik untuk mengencani gadis ketika ia masih remaja. Kini pun ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan wanita secantik Amy yang berkeliaran di sekitar. Tetapi kenapa ia uring-uringan setiap kali melihat Glenn berbincang akrab dengan Rick atau Shane? _Sinting_. Merle bisa bangkit dari kematian—kalau dia _memang_ sudah mati—dan melemparnya ke sarang _walker_ kalau tahu Daryl menyukai sesama lelaki. Dan andai tidak ingat kalau bunuh diri itu konyol, mungkin ia sudah menghempaskan diri ke tebing terdekat untuk sekedar kembali rasional.

Sejak kapan ia memperhatikan Glenn, sejak kapan ia menyukai Glenn, sejak kapan ia mencemburui _siapapun_ yang terlihat akrab dengan Glenn—Daryl juga tidak tahu.

"Daryl!"

Pemuda berkemeja tanpa lengan itu mendengus. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh, "_What is it, little man_?" balasnya malas.

"Katakan ini salah paham, tapi aku merasa kau menghindariku." kata-kata Glenn meluncur tanpa basa-basi. Ia berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Daryl—yang kala itu sedang menenteng _crossbow_ kesayangannya, "Hei, kau dengar aku, tidak?"

"Jangan berisik, bodoh, kau ingin kita dikepung _walker_?" desis Daryl, masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Glenn, "Kau mengikutiku ke hutan ini hanya untuk bicara omong kosong." gumam Daryl sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan Glenn.

"Hei!" Glenn berkacak pinggang dan berlari kecil untuk menyamai kecepatan berjalan pemuda Kaukasian itu, "Daryl—"

Daryl mendengus keras sebelum akhirnya ia memutar arah langkahnya dan dengan cepat meremas pundak Glenn. Tak ia pedulikan ekspresi kaget dan takut di wajah Asia itu. Tidak pula mengasihani rintihan kesakitan ketika punggung Glenn menghempas batang pohon. Daryl mengunci gerak tubuh Glenn dengan tubuhnya sendiri—dan membungkam erangan Glenn dalam satu kecupan. Pemuda bersurai eboni itu terkesiap. Tidak siap dan tidak menyangka Daryl akan melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya. Namun Glenn tidak memberontak. Entah kenapa ciuman ini terasa begitu—_benar._

"_You're shaking, kid_." desah Daryl dengan bibirnya masih menempel di bibir Glenn, "Ini kali pertamamu, hm? _Kissing a guy_?"

Glenn memejamkan matanya erat-erat sebelum meraih tengkuk Daryl, "Daryl, _I—_" gumam Glenn, lirih, "—_I've never kissed anyone before._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Chinaman, please.<em>"

Glenn menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak bisa, Daryl—"

Daryl menghela napas berat. Adu argumen dengan orang sentimentil dan terlalu melankolis seperti Glenn benar-benar menghabiskan waktu. Detik demi detik baginya kini adalah siksaan. Hidup dan napasnya adalah ancaman untuk rekan-rekan seperjalanannya. Daryl tidak paham—_kenapa Glenn menolak untuk mengerti?_ Dapat ia lihat kekokohan tangan Glenn semakin berkurang. Arah panah yang tadinya tepat menuju keningnya kini bergetar tanpa arah. Daryl berkacak pinggang. Bosan dan tersiksa.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu, Glenn?" akhirnya nama itu terucap dari bibir Daryl, "Kau adalah orang paling rasional dan tahu cara memakai otak daripada yang lain."

Glenn tidak menjawab. Sejenak ia menurunkan _crossbow _di tangannya untuk menyeka air yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Ayolah—aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi cengeng." desak Daryl, kali ini dengan napas terengah, "Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak melakukannya _sekarang_."

Glenn menggeleng keras, "Aku tak bisa! Berkali-kali aku katakan, aku _TIDAK_ bisa!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau perbuat, hah? Membuangku di tengah jalan seperti apa yang kita lakukan terhadap Jim? Atau menembakku setelah aku menjadi mayat hidup seperti apa yang Andrea lakukan terhadap Amy?" hardik Daryl, gusar, "Atau kau ingin menghancurkan kepalaku seperti apa yang Carol lakukan pada Ed? Itu _maumu_?"

Teriakan penuh amarah itu menorehkan luka baru di batin Glenn. Hal yang membuat air dari matanya semakin deras mengalir. Ia tahu—ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Tetapi—kenapa harus Daryl?

"Atau kau ingin melihatku melubangi tengkorakku sendiri?"

Ragu, Glenn kembali menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu—" Daryl menarik udara ke dalam paru-parunya sebanyak mungkin. Merasakan denyut waktu yang berdetik lembut sebagai manusia _hidup_—selagi ia masih bisa melakukannya, "—selesaikan ini, Glenn."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Daryl—"

Dua detik, dan tenda itu membuka dari arah dalam. Respon pemburu profesional yang satu ini memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Kuharap kau punya alasan yang bagus membangunkanku tengah malam begini, _Chinaman_." gumam Daryl dengan suara parau.

"Maaf, aku—" Glenn sedikit menunduk karena merasa bersalah, "—tidak bisa tidur."

Alis Daryl naik sebelah, "Lalu? Apa itu artinya aku tidak boleh tidur?" balas Daryl sambil terkekeh mengejek. Ia kembali beringsut masuk ke dalam tendanya dan mengambil posisi tidur telentang, "_Don't forget to zip it again_."

Glenn mengangguk kecil. Segera ia memasuki tenda yang didesain untuk dua orang tersebut dan menutup retsletingnya. Daryl menaikkan _kedua_ alisnya ketika sadar Glenn memeluk sesuatu—jaket tebal dan kantung tidur. Rupanya sebelum mendapat persetujuan, Glenn sudah berencana menginap di tendanya. Kejadian seperti ini memang pernah terjadi. Satu—tidak, dua kali. Dan, bukannya Daryl tidak suka menghabiskan malam bersama Glenn. Tetapi ia memiliki kesulitan personal dengan dirinya sendiri.

Terakhir kali Glenn menghabiskan malam di tendanya, Daryl terpaksa merokok di luar separuh malam agar tidak 'menyerang' bocah lugu tersebut.

Daryl memperhatikan dalam diam ketika Glenn melepaskan topi _baseball_-nya dan mengacak perlahan rambut eboninya. Pemuda itu mengenakan jaket tebalnya lalu menggelar kantung tidurnya tepat di sebelah Daryl. Ia mengambil posisi tidur yang menurutnya paling nyaman—menyamping dan meringkuk seperti bayi. Daryl tersenyum tipis. Ia mengacak rambut Glenn sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Beberapa menit berselang dalam hening sampai akhirnya pemuda Asia itu menggumam—"Daryl, apa kau masih memikirkan Merle?"

"_The hell—_" Daryl mengernyitkan dahinya, "—kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Entahlah, aku teringat kata-katamu tadi siang." jawab Glenn, kali ini sedikit mendongak untuk bisa menatap sepasang manik safir milik Daryl, "Shane—dia bertanya padamu, kau ingat?" Glenn menggumam hampa, "Kau serius dengan jawabanmu?"

Daryl tidak menampakkan ekspresi.

Tentu ia ingat—ketika ia berkata akan membunuh Jim dan menancapkan ujung pangkur ke kepala Amy untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Shane mempertanyakan—apakah Daryl ingin dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu andai ia berada dalam posisi Jim. Daryl dengan mantap mengiyakan pertanyaan Shane. Ia bahkan sempat bercanda ketika membicarakan kematiannya sendiri. Tetapi—itulah dia. Harga dirinya sama tinggi dengan Merle yang memilih cacat seumur hidup daripada harus menjadi salah satu dari _walker_. Apa jawaban Daryl siang itu salah—tidak, salah atau benar, itu bukan poinnya.

Jawabannya membuat Glenn gundah. Dan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghapus awan gelap di kedua obsidian itu.

"Andaikan—" Glenn menggeleng kecil, "—kau ada di posisi Andrea, dan Merle dalam posisi Amy, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Daryl terkekeh mengejek, "Aku tak akan melakukan hal selemah itu." balasnya mantap, "Aku akan menancapkan panah ke keningnya, jauh sebelum ia mati lalu hidup lagi." Daryl mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit tenda, "Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan merasa bersalah karena membunuh orang yang terinfeksi."

"Lalu—Jim?" tanya Glenn lagi.

"_I almost killed him, didn't I?_" Daryl mendengus kecil, "Memperpanjang penderitaan orang lain sementara kau tahu tak ada harapan—Rick _is such an asshole letting him alive in a damn pain_."

Glenn terdiam sejenak, "_What if—it happened to you_?"

"Shane dengan senang hati akan melubangi kepalaku, _kid_." dengusan mengejek terdengar dari arah Daryl, "_We should show no mercy on a walker_."

"_And what if_—" ada jeda yang menyesakkan ketika Glenn kembali bertatapan dengan Daryl, "—_it happened to me?_"

Kali ini, Daryl yang tidak bisa menjawab.

"_Will you—point your arrow out on me and kill me like a squirrel?_"

Daryl benar-benar terdiam. Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut akan terjadi—dan tidak berpikir kalau Glenn akan bertanya demikian. Daryl memilih untuk mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Glenn dan berucap, "Lebih baik kau tidur, _Chinaman_. Besok perjalanan kita akan berat."

Anggukan kecil Glenn berikan—sekalipun ia yakin Daryl tak bisa melihatnya. Kejadian tadi malam membekas sangat jelas dalam benaknya. Mereka sedang berbincang dan duduk mengelilingi api unggun ketika _walker_ dalam jumlah besar menyerang mereka secara serentak. Banyak rekan seperjalanan mereka yang tewas—atau _terpaksa_ ditewaskan. Tak ada yang bisa tidur setelah malam penuh teror itu. Ditambah dengan pekerjaan mereka tadi siang—mengubur dan membakar banyak mayat—Glenn merasa tekanan psikologis semakin membebani otaknya. Ia kesulitan berpikir rasional.

Dan Daryl membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika merasa lengan ramping Glenn memeluk pinggangnya—

"Maaf, Daryl. Sebentar saja." gumam Glenn lirih, "Sebentar—"

Aksi Glenn yang satu ini membuat Daryl menghela napas berat. Perlahan ia berbalik untuk merangkul pundak Glenn dan membawa kepala pemuda itu ke atas dadanya. Tak ada kalimat-kalimat panjang untuk menghibur—dan Glenn tahu benar kalau Daryl tidak berbakat sama sekali dalam hal tersebut. Daryl sendiri paham kalau beban seberat ini tak akan sanggup Glenn tanggung sendirian. Namun tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat bocah Asia itu merasa lebih tenang selain merengkuhnya. Hal sederhana yang tak bisa mereka perlihatkan kepada rekanan mereka yang lain.

Rahasia kecil mereka.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya—" ucap Glenn tiba-tiba, "—sepertimu. Atau Andrea. Atau Carol." hembusan napas hangat menyapu wajah Daryl, "Aku tidak punya keluarga. Maksudku—sebelum dan sesudah neraka ini."

Daryl mempererat rengkuhannya sebagai tanggapan.

"Waktu aku ikut denganmu, Rick dan T-Dog, aku—sempat iri dengan Merle."

"—_that's the silliest thing I've ever heard from you_."

Glenn terkekeh kecil, "_I know. I feel silly myself for feeling like that_." ia menjawab dengan nada sedikit lebih ceria, "Tapi—entahlah, Daryl. Kau mencari kakakmu mati-matian. Aku merasa kau memiliki tujuan untuk bertahan hidup. Kau masih memiliki—harapan." lagi, desahan napas terdengar, "Sedangkan aku—aku tak tahu kenapa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang."

Sungguh, Daryl tidak menyukai pesimisme ini.

"_Nobody wants me survive after all—_"

"_Stupid Asian_." tandas Daryl sambil menampar perlahan pipi Glenn. Tidak menyakitkan, namun cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu menatap heran pada sepasang manik safir milik lawan bicaranya, "_If I knew you'll think this cheap, I won't bother myself trading you with that little asshole and the bag of guns._"

Glenn bergeming sejenak.

"Aku nyaris meninggalkanmu untuk mencari Merle."

Pengakuan itu membuat Glenn sedikit tersentak, "—_you did?_"

"Ya. Sampai Rick mengatakan kalau ia berhutang hidup padamu." aku Daryl dengan suara sedikit parau, "T-Dog juga bersikeras ingin menyelamatkanmu. Apa boleh buat."

"Kau merasa—" nada bicara Glenn kembali memuram, "—_terpaksa_ menyelamatkanku?"

Daryl terkekeh kecil, "_Sort of. At that moment_." ucapnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

Dua pasang mata beradu pandangan. Tak ada senyuman di sana. Dan keseriusan tersebut membuat Glenn sedikit merinding. Daryl mempertipis jarak di antara mereka dan memejamkan mata ketika untuk entah keberapa kalinya, bibir mereka bertemu. Glenn mengerang halus ketika Daryl menginvasi bagian dalam mulutnya. Khas seorang Dixon—kasar, dominan, dengan sedikit intimidasi. Sebelah tangan Daryl mencengkram bahu pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu, sementara tangan Glenn yang bebas tersesat di antara helai-helai pirang sang pemburu.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen adalah alasan bibir mereka sedikit terpisah.

"_But you gotta know this—_Glenn." bisikan parau Daryl terasa menggema di dalam otak Glenn. Ia tak pernah tahu gerak bibir Daryl ketika menyebut namanya bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya seolah memberontak. Gairah ini asing—sekaligus sangat familiar. Glenn memejamkan mata ketika bibir Daryl kembali menyentuh bibirnya, dan menggeseknya halus—"_For not leaving you that day, was the rightest decision I've made._" deru napas terengah menggema lembut di dalam tenda kecil itu seiring Daryl menggerakkan bibirnya dan berhenti di cuping telinga Glenn, "—_ever._"

Glenn merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, "Kau belum—menjawab—" ucapnya dengan sedikit tergagap, "—pertanyaanku."

"_Zero tolerance for the walker_." Daryl memberikan jarak di antara wajah mereka, "_That's why, _Glenn—_I will never let you become one of them._"

"_And what if I did?_"

Daryl menggeleng kecil, "_Won't happen_." tandasnya penuh rasa yakin, "_As long as I'm still a human_—" canda Daryl sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Glenn, "—_so don't you dare to die. Don't even think about it._"

"_Yeah._" Glenn mengangguk pelan, "_Roger that_."

Mereka berbagi kekehan kecil. Tulus. Ringan. Seolah beban di bahu-bahu ringkih mereka diangkat begitu saja. Sampai pada satu titik, mereka merasa sunggingan itu dipaksakan. Atmosfer canggung kembali menguasai mereka berdua. Glenn terlalu polos untuk mencairkan suasana seperti ini—karena itu Daryl mengambil alih. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya sementara tangannya yang lain menelusuri lekuk leher dan tulang selangka milik pemuda yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya. Baru kali ini Daryl benar-benar meneliti detil wajah seseorang dalam jarak intim.

"Kalau kau keberatan, katakan sekarang." desis Daryl dengan suara seraknya, "_Because I won't hold myself back once you say yes._"

Glenn mengusap wajah Daryl perlahan. Kulit wajah yang kasar dan sedikit lebih gelap daripada Kaukasian lain karena sering terpapar mentari. Rambut pendek berwarna coklat terang yang selalu terlihat berantakan. Telapak tangan Glenn bertengger di tengkuk Daryl dan mencengkramnya perlahan, "_Take it slow, will you?_"

"_Man—_" Daryl terkekeh pendek, "—_don't tell me—_"

"Kau akan bertanya hal yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya." Glenn memotong kalimat Daryl, "Apa ini kali pertamaku—_bercinta?_"

Daryl megecup singkat bibir Glenn, "_You've read my mind._"

"_Do it, _Daryl—" desah Glenn, "_—just do me._"

Komunikasi verbal mereka terputus di sana. Lingua yang berlaku adalah gerak tubuh yang sama-sama menyerah karena gempuran hormon. Daryl tidak membuang waktu lama untuk melucuti semua kain yang menempel di tubuh Glenn. Menukar kehangatan yang ditawarkan pakaian dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di kulit kuning langsat tersebut. Geliat sensual dan rintihan erotis yang mereka bagi menjadi memori baru yang melekat di otak mereka. Ciuman panas dan sentuhan agresif yang mendarat di kulit telanjang mereka adalah stimulans yang sampai dan terekam dalam sel-sel kelabu tersebut.

Sesuatu yang membedakan manusia dengan para _walker_. Sesuatu yang membuat manusia mampu bertahan. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka—_hidup._

Daryl tak ingin melupakan kenangan malam ini.

_When they're united as one._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kau berjanji padaku—" Glenn berusaha bicara sekalipun suaranya teredam tangis dan amarah, "—kenapa semua harus menjadi seperti ini?"<p>

Daryl menggeleng frustasi, "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi salah satu dari _mereka_. Selama aku masih seorang—" tercekat, "—manusia."

"Lalu—_sekarang_?" balas Glenn gusar.

"Aku ancaman untukmu."

Kalimat itu menghancurkan sisa harapan Glenn. Berkeping. Hancur menjadi debu yang lenyap tersapu angin. Asa yang pernah mereka bangun berdua mendadak menjadi maya. Tak teraih. Mustahil tergapai. Glenn mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bahu Daryl yang bersimbah darah segar. Bukan luka yang biasa ia dapat karena terjatuh dari tebing atau terkait semak berduri. Luka menganga tersebut berbentuk separuh lingkaran. Hujaman khas dari rahang atas dan bawah. Deretan gigi yang mengoyak daging sampai Glenn dapat melihat putih tulang selangka milik orang yang dikasihinya.

Daryl tahu sisa hidupnya tak akan panjang. Ia harus melakukan _sesuatu_ sebelum virus, atau bakteri, persetan dengan apapun yang kini menggerogoti sel kelabunya—mencuri kendali tubuhnya. _Dan segala kenangan yang ia simpan di atom-atom otaknya._

"_I won't die a walker, _Glenn." Daryl meracau sambil berjalan mendekati Glenn. Satu aksi yang membuat Glenn kembali menyiagakan _crossbow _di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau membebaniku seperti ini?" suara Glenn tercekat, "Kenapa _aku_?"

"Aku tidak melihat opsi lain. _I wish Shane were here so I won't push you to do this_." sambar Daryl, terdengar tidak sabar, "_Kill me. Right here. Right now_."

Glenn merasa dadanya terlalu sesak untuk bisa bernapas.

"_Let me die a human—_"

Glenn membiarkan Daryl tetap mendekat. Ini juga salahnya—membiarkan dirinya lengah ketika mayat-mayat hidup itu mengejarnya ke dalam hutan. Kalau saja mereka tidak pernah beristirahat di tengah perjalanan, mereka tak akan diserang para _walker_. Kalau saja mereka tidak panik dan terpencar-pencar, Daryl tidak perlu mengorbankan dirinya. Kalau saja—dia memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ini kali pertamamu _membunuh_?"

Glenn menelan ludah. Bahkan untuk melakukan hal sesederhana itu, kerongkongannya terasa perih, "Kenapa kau selalu mempertanyakan hal yang sama?" tandas Glenn, "Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"_Because I—_" Daryl mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sesuatu yang membuat darah di lenganya mengalir seperti sungai, "—_I'm glad that I'm your first man._"

"_And you'll be the last_—" Glenn melirih.

Dari kejauhan, Glenn dapat mendengar suara langkah orang berlari. Rick dan yang lain akan segera menemukan mereka. Mungkin mereka sudah selesai dengan pembantaian di dalam hutan sehingga bisa menemukan mereka berdua di padang rumput ini. Mungkin mereka akan melihat ini. Glenn sedikit terkesiap ketika Daryl sudah ada di hadapannya. Dixon muda itu mengulurkan tangannya. Membiarkan jemari mereka bersentuhan untuk terakhir kali. Glenn terisak. Tubuh Daryl terlalu dingin—terlalu _mati._ Sensasi memilukan itu membuat kristal di sepasang manik obsidian itu meluruh lebih hebat.

Jemari Daryl mendarat di pelatuk _crossbow_ dengan panah menyentuh dahinya sendiri.

"_Don't—_"

"—_you win. I won't make you a killer._"

"_What sould I tell them?_"

"_Tell the truth._"

"_I'm going to miss you—_"

"_You're going to make it, to CDC._"

"_I love you, Daryl_—"

Glenn tidak pernah tahu kalau Daryl bisa tersenyum selebar itu sepanjang hidupnya.

"_Keep living, _Glenn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara panah yang melaju.

Suara besi beradu dengan tulang tengkorak.

Suara erangan kesakitan yang tertahan di tenggorokan.

Suara tubuh yang jatuh berdebam menghempas tanah.

Glenn tak akan pernah melupakan suara-suara tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

'—_apa ini kali pertamamu membiarkan orang yang kau cintai menghabisi nyawanya sendiri di depan mata kepalamu sendiri—'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tak akan pernah lagi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tak akan ada lagi_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.:: The Walking Dead ::.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

(...)

Gue nggak akan rela kalo Daryl mati beneran di TV Series. Tapi kalo emang matinya harus kayak gini sih boleh juga #ditabok

Jadi, inilah dia fanfiksi Walking Dead pertama saya. Be gentle please. Dan tolong itu mayat Daryl dikubur, jangan dibakar.

Review? :'|


End file.
